The eyes of Alluvione
by Scrouge Mcblood
Summary: Some feel pity... We do not.


_**Eyes of Alluvione.**_

Once upon a time, our empire was the most ignorant empire in the whole world. We were the most intelligent of any ponies. However, our knowledge clouded our, believes. We started forgetting about the gods and found "scientific" explanations on what happened to us and our fellow comrades. We even explained magic was a form of negative plasma which influenced the dimension to form a parallel world and our energy crowed in our horn was able to influence it. We were gifted with what's called a sight. We could see what a lie was. Years passed and we grew more and more ignorant every day and started to create our own world. Our mind became our world. It also became our prison. We became isolated from each other. Flowing in our own thoughts. Our society grew thin. There were no pubs and no clubs. Our fillies where born into the world of their own mind. At least we could think logically. That logic, though cost as our sight of this world.

One faithful day a filly was born. She was unique. She was born blind. She had a long sea green mane and tail which touched the ground. The tips where coloured as if dipped in blue paint. Her coat was turquoise and her eyes where white with a hint of grey where her pupil is and a very light almost pure white cyan colour around the grey showing where the iris is. Her parents tried to fix her sight as they usually did with such unique sickness, however, none of the cures worked. Doctors couldn't do anything which soon spread on other ponies. The ponies which were always intelligent couldn't find a cure for such a simple sickness like blindness. That got the ponies thinking and soon almost every pony in the empire started to think about it coming with entirely different solutions. The ponies would debate about different solution and argue with different good arguments. The ponies would debate on the roads. The mysterious case of an incurable blindness started to draw the ponies from their minds. It wouldn't be a surprise if they would see a group of ponies talking to each other, debating, making mind storms and sharing points and views in broad daylight on the roads or even when nightfall came. They started to even laugh sometimes when a "pathetic" idea about Alluvione came up. And so years went by. There was no solution to the problem until one day. The blindness simply cured itself. Yes. Yesterday blind, today seeing. The ponies where stunned. They couldn't help themselves about how did the filly overcome the problem. They tried asking her but she would lead them in conversations to Alluvione. They ponies gave up trying to reason with her that she didn't exist. Just some folk tale about a giant mercury eel. One day, however, she vanished without trace. Everybody was stunned. They tried finding the poor young filly, nonetheless, there was no clue where she went. There was no hint to tell them where she was. Three days after it happened a pony came screaming into the city saying a water eel attacked him. The ponies looked inside his memorise and truly a giant unnatural eel made out of mercury erupted from a nearby lake and attacked the pony. It gripped its hove and seized it, so it was dangling upside down. The pony screeched in terror, when he heard a voice inside his mind.

"_An ignorant, poor fool you where,_

_To come by me I swear,_

_I got the blind young one,_

_That deserved her blindness undone,_

_For she is my forsaken child,_

_With the gift of a beautiful smile."_

The serpent vanished in the lake and imprinted an image in the ponies mind. It was a waterfall not far away from the city. It was known to be the biggest waterfall in the whole realm. A fifty meter tall and twenty five meter wide waterfall which was falling from the sky. Literally. There was no mountain or a hill behind it. It was just a column of water falling from the sky. Ironically it was the same shade as the sky. It was called by our ancestors the fountain of knowledge. There was an endless pit where the waterfall fell in. The ponies anxious, knowing that's where the eel dragged the poor, young filly went to the fountain of knowledge and waited for any sign of the eel. The ponies seemed to take huge care for the young filly. She was brave and not shy to say her belief. She was clever and smart. She sometimes even make the ponies arguments to be thrown back at them. That gave the ponies respect to her. They waited and waited even when the night fall. That night the moon rose. That night was the night of the full moon. When the full moon was directly above the waterfalls base the cloud cover which always covered it was torn apart. The ponies gasped as the water itself was the sky. Yep. When the moon was directly above it you could see that the water sucked the sky and flowed down into the black pit. The moon glowed more furiously and suddenly the whole sky turned mercury white. The waterfall started to move and bend like a snake. The ponies with a sudden recognition observed it didn't move as a snake. It moved like an electric eel. Some of the ponies didn't comprehend what they saw. They were whispering "not possible it" or "It's against logic". The waterfall turned with the sky mercury white and it detached its self from the sky. The eel's head slowly turned towards the ponies. Her eyes where made out of pure electricity. Every inch of its scale was made out of mercury. Someone whispered in the crowd.

"Alluvione…But how…"

The whisper was cut off by the thunder somewhere in the distance. The goddess regarded them, as if they were rotten eggs. She brought up her tail with the asleep filly. And put it down near the ponies. The she spoke. Her voice was cold and emotionless.

"_You bring disgust and rotten shame on me,_

_Which pollutes my calm sea,_

_You ignored me and my sister and brothers,_

_And my fathers and mothers,_

_You saw what a lie was but not what was true,_

_Shame, shame only for you,_

_I take the gift I spoiled you rot,_

_Let me and this lesson never fade or get forgot."_

And with that the goddess started glowing and we were in some kind of trance. With a final blast the goddess vanished and the sky and waterfall turned normal again. The clouds covered the waterfall. The ponies blinked. We took the little filly back into the empire. The ponies felled something was missing. Like they lost something valuable and precious. Because they did lose something precious. After a while the ponies realised they didn't know what a lie was anymore. They were stolen there true gift of sight. They were sorrowed and grieved to come by this. They grew cold and never let any emotion come to their mind. As because there bond and respect for one filly cause the blindness of every pony. They made a motto even. Which actually became a motto till today.

"_We could see yesterday. But today sight is an old memory"._


End file.
